Reforged
by thebarrentrees
Summary: Enishi is unable to come to terms with his sister's diary. Lost and confused without his sister's smile Enishi seeks to return to Shanghai to the only other life he has known. OC x Enishi
1. Chapter 1 The Road to Kobe

Enishi is unable to come to terms with his sister's diary. Lost and confused without his sister's smile Enishi seeks to return to Shanghai to the only other life he has known. OC x Enishi

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. I only own Kage Kyoko or other original characters found in this fanfiction.

* * *

The last of the summer's rays warmed Enishi's back. His head was full of Enishi continued to watch smith at work for a moment mixed emotions swirling in a whirl of thoughts. Gray all was gray. There was no good no evil. Nothing made sense. He had left that Gezer back in the ruined village a few days ago. He didn't know where he was wandering. He just left his feet go in front of him till he reached a village. Maybe he would return to Shanghai, to the only life he had ever known since his sister death. Nothing mattered anymore. He felt broken like the shattered blade he dragged on his back. The Battousai had sliced his Watō in half. Since that day Nee-san hadn't watched over him. Why? Why didn't see show herself to him? If he could just see her face... Her smile...

"Nee-san..." Enishi whispered into the wind. The road split west to Osaka and east to Kobe.

"Kobe..." He said out loud to himself. The name rang significance in his ears. Then re recalled one of his subordinates bragging about a new blade he bought from Kobe. A blacksmith, that is where his body would take him.

"Cling Ka-Cling! Cling Ka-Cling!" The rhythmic sound of metal filled Kyoko's shop as she shaped the molten steel into something new. Sweat polled around her forehead as she clenched a hammer on one gloved hand and tongs in another."Cling Ka-Cling! Cling Ka-Cling!" Satisfied with her work so far she raised the red hot metal from the anvil and walked over to the water basin. Steam hissed from the molten steel. She reached down and picked up a paper fan to wave the white clouds of steam away from her.

"Oye Kyoko-san!" Shouted someone. Kyoko looked over her shoulder to see one of her patrons.

"Good Morning Ita-sama." Kyoko stopped fanning and began to take off her heavy work gloves to great her customer.

"You've come to pick up your son's wedding gift I presume?" She smiled.

"Yes is it ready?" He asked eagerly.

"Well of course I said I have it ready today." Kyoko replied jokingly. She set her work gloves down next the fan and walked past the forge to the back of the shop. Ita waited impatiently for her return in the working area.

"Here it is." Kyoko said as she returned with a katana sheathed in white ivory.

"I took the liberty of polishing the sheath you gave me as well." She added handing the blade over to Ita. He took the blade from her hands wanting to see the craftsmanship. As he unsheathed the blade it caught the morning's rays from the open shop and glistened like jewel. He held it above his head and admired it for a moment. Kyoko watched him in anticipation. Ita then set the sheath down, he grasped it with both hands and swung it once, and then again. Ita held the blade strait out in front of him and smiled.

"This is beautiful, Kyoko-san. Truly you carry on your grandfather's tradition." Kyoko smiled widely with pride.

"Thank you. Your approval means a lot." She said with a slight bow.

"I hope your son will like it, and use it wisely. Do you plan to give it to him now or on his wedding day?"

"I think I will wait till the event. Have you had the pleasure of meeting his soon to be wife?"

"No not yet."

"Well you must give them your blessing at the festival in two weeks. They will have been married by then, and I'm sure Ayano will want to praise your craftsmanship as well."

"I had forgotten all about the festival! Guess I need to leave the shop more often." She said with little chuckle.

"I'll be sure to greet them there Ita-sama. Please give them my blessing for now."

"Do I owe you anything else, for the polishing?"

"No, it was just nice to see grandfather's work so I felt the need to make it shine. It's hard to come by ivory now a days." She added

"Indeed. Once again thank you Kage-san. I will see you at the festival then."

"Of course." Ita and Kage bow slightly toward one another and then Ita-sama took his leave.

Enishi pulled his blue cloak around him. It was getting late in the day, and he could feel the chill of autumn creeping in as the days of summer came to an end. He walked down a dirt road alone, that a villager had directed him to when he reached Kobe. There were many blacksmiths in the town as in all bigger cities, but this villager had specified that the best was far out of town.

"Nee-san..." He called out to no one. Once my sword is reforged, I'll find a way to see you again. I'll find some way to make you smile at me again. I promise... Nee-san. Before Enishi a wooden and stone building atop a small hill. Smoke puffed lightly out of a stone chimney coming from an open area of the home which he assumed was the shop area, and connected to it was a small traditional home. He walked up to the shop hearing the clang of metal and coos of several chickens in the front yard.

"Cling Ka-Cling! Cling Ka-Cling!" A medium sized figure with long brown hair tied in a ponytail stood in front of an anvil with a hammer in hand pounding out a piece red hot metal.

"Cling Ka-Cling! Cling Ka-Cling!" Wearing black boots and pants with a red top covered by an apron.

"Cling Ka-Cling! Cling Ka-Cling!" The red hot sparks scatter with each rhythmic beat. Enishi continued to watch smith at work for a moment then cleared his throat as he got closer.

"Excuse me." He said. The smith turned around from his work to look at who was speaking. 'A woman?' Enishi thought to himself.

"Can I help you sir?" Kyoko said placing down her hammer and giving her full attention to the stranger in front of her.

"Are you the owner of this shop?"

"I am."

"And are you as good as they say you are?"

Kyoko laughed. "Haha, Yes. My family does have a reputation."

"And what family is that?" She pointed to the shops sign which Enishi had failed to notice when arriving. It simply read Kage Blacksmith. Kage... He had heard of the craftsmanship before, but could not remember where.

"What can I help you with?" She asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Can you fix this?" He asked reaching behind his back to take out his sword, but when he did only half of it came out. Kyoko looked at his perplexed. Enishi removed the sheath from his back and turned it over dumping the other broken half onto the stone floor of the shop. Kyoko reached down with her gloved hands to examine the broken half.

"May I see the other half please?" Enishi extended his hand to give her the hilt. Kyoko held both pieces above her. She switched the blade around and connected the two pieces together as they should be.

"That has to be the cleanest cut I've ever seen on a weapon." She said with a raised eyebrow. Enishi glared at her remark and annoyed asked again.

"Can you fix it?"

Kyoko ignored his tone of voice and replied, "Of course I can. I'll also have to remake the hilt and hone the blade. The sword is completely out of balance."

"How much?" Kyoko set the two pieces down on a counter.

"Oh I'd say around 200." She replied letting out a loud yawn.

"How long will it take then?"

"Hmm... Probably three weeks."

"Three weeks?"

"Yea... I have other orders to for fill at the moment, Sorry."

"I can't wait that long."

"Well, I'm sorry that's the best I can do." Enishi reached into his satchel and pulled out tan bag. It contained all the money he had that he brought before he left China. He walked over and placed it on the counter next to his blade. It made a large clinging nose. Kyoko stared wide eyed at the sum placed on the table. She could only guess how much was in it.

"You crazy! I can't take that! What are you!" Kyoko exclaimed waving her hand in front of her in defense."Look it is going to cost 200 more or less. That's it and nothing more. If you want to take your business elsewhere have a fun night walking in the dark back to town, or better yet you should go to Kyoto to find another smith that will know how to reforge a sword like this!" Kyoko said placing a hand upon her hip. Enishi continued to stare down at the strange girl with his cold eyes. The two were locked it what seemed like a staring contest to Kyoko. One that she was sure she would lose. Who was this guy she thought. He was dressed in fine clothing and had such an unusual look. She stared at his white hair and bright sea green eyes. She knew he was a warrior of some kind. She had seen enough during her days in the blacksmith shop.

Kyoko turned away. "Look if you if you don't have some place to go then you can stay here for the night. The sun is almost set anyway. Then you can leave for Kyoto in..."

"This is fine." He interjected. He reached for the tan bag and took out some money, placed it on the table and tucked it back in his satchel, then turned and walked out of the shop leaving the broken blade there.

Kyoko look at the sky. The sun was almost gone only a faint huge of purples and oranges on the horizon still remained as the stranger made his way down her dirt road. She walked over and pulled on the sliding door across the floor to close the shop. Once it clicked she latched it to make it secure. She yawned and stretched her arms outward. She then took off her gloves and placed them on the bench next to the unusual broken Chinese blade. She examined the amount he had left on the counter, 200. 'Weird guy...' Kyoko thought to herself, but she would worry about that another day.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unwelcome Guest

Enishi is unable to come to terms with his sister's diary. Lost and confused without his sister's smile Enishi seeks to return to Shanghai to the only other life he has known. OC x Enishi

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. I only own Kage Kyoko or other original characters found in this fanfiction.

* * *

Enishi knew he had all the time he wanted. He didn't even know where he would go after his sword had been reforged. He just didn't want to wait three weeks, and he knew the Battousai had friends in Kyoto as well, which he did not soon want to see again. He also knew that nauseating woman was right. His sword was unique. No two bit blacksmith would be able to repair it. That's all…

'Damn it...'

He said to himself as he saw his light fading fast in the distance. The wind was picking up in the distance, bringing dark clouds with it. Enishi cursed to himself. He looked behind him at the shop. What could he do? He would not ask that irritating woman to give him shelter, and he could not walk back to town in the dark on a moonless night. Enishi sat down next to a large formation away from the path. He rested his back against it and closed his eyes.

"Nee-san..." He whispered to himself.

The image of her frowning haunted him. He opened his eyes again and watched the last rays of the sun disappear. Why? He had read the journal but still why? Why did she love him? How could she protect him? How could she love the man that took anyway someone she loved? Why Nee-san, why? He reached into his bag and pulled out the diary. Enishi looked down at the worn leather bound book in his callused hands. He had read it so many times that he could recite it, but still he could not understand his sister's words.

"Nee-san... Why? Nee-san?" He chanted again and again soothing himself with the sound as the world faded around him.

Kyoko prodded the fire pit inside the kitchen as she boiled a pot of stew over its flames. The rain violently hit on the roof of her small home. Kyoko glanced up at the ceiling as she crouched by the flame thinking about a leak in the back that needed repairing before the winter came. She shuttered. It was a cold night; perhaps winter would come early this year. She needed to start preparing.

'Preserving food, cutting wood, repairs…' She listed.

Kyoko yawned tired from the day's work, but her day was not over she still needed to feed the chickens. She was sure they were safe in their coop, and this rain… She really didn't want to go outside.

"Awww too much to do!" She moaned out loud.

Kyoko yawned again. After a moment she begrudgingly got up and grabbed the feed out from under the cupboard. Kyoko took out some feed, wrapped it up in a piece of cloth, and left the rest in the bag so it wouldn't get wet and spoil.

Kyoko stepped outside shutting the door behind her. She stood for a moment beneath the overhang of the roof as she prepared to make a dash to the coop. Kyoko took a deep breath and bolted off. She ducked down and entered the little chicken coop. The chickens stood up from the nests and gathered at her feet cooing for their dinner. Kyoko looked at her clothes.

'Soaked!' she said to herself. Kyoko let out a sigh and opened the wadded fabric. She sprinkled the feed around her; the chickens squabbled and ate to their content. She shook the cloth ridding it of anymore seeds and made her exit. Kyoko walked back this time to her house. She was already cold and soaked, so it didn't matter. The wind howled and the clouds roared. Lightning streaked the sky lighting up everything as if it were day. Kyoko admired the storms terrible beauty for a moment.

'Wait what was that?' She thought to herself. She stopped dead in her tracks looking out into the distance. The lightning flashed again.

'For the love of… someone's down there!' Kyoko stormed off to the bottom of the hill. A figure slummed over lay near a rock. She knelt down to get a better look. She eyes widened, it was the man for this morning!

"Hey! Wake up! Hey are you okay!" She shouted shaking the man's shoulder. He was cold to the touch and covered in mud.

"Wake up!" She tried to yell over the wind. Kyoko looked around frantically. There was no way if she would be able to get him up the hill if he is unconscious, and hypothermia would set in soon if he didn't get warmed up.

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!" She screamed taking both her hands and shaking him as hard as she could. The white haired man groaned slightly lifting his head.

"Nee-san?" He whispered.

"Come on get up!" She ordered placing his arm around her neck and pulled with all her strength to get him to his feet. The man slowly stumbled to his feet. He swayed. Kyoko pulled him against her forcing some of his weight on her, and made their way back up the hill.

Kyoko kicked the door open. Once inside she dragged the stranger to the back of the house. She opened the door to the guest bedroom and not so gently let the man down. She could tell by the thud and the grunt he made afterwards. She looked down at him for a moment. He was soaked and covered in mud. His face blank, void of emotion as if in a dream. Kyoko let out a loud annoyed sigh and left the room. She went into the kitchen at filled a pot with water, and then placed it over the fire to warm. She then went into the storage closet to find the spar futon and picked up a clean men's Yukata. She returned to see him exactly where she had left him. She placed the clean clothing next to him and rolled out the futon.

"Nee-san?" He whispered again.

"Get changed." Kyoko walked back to the kitchen and looked at her muddy wet floors.

'Sick or not I'm going to kill him!Who the heck sits outside in the middle of a storm?' Kyoko slumped her shoulders forward and sighed she was never going to get any sleep tonight! She pulled out some wash cloths and took the pot off the fire. She poured the water into a wooden basin and returned to guest room. Fortunately the white haired man had changed cloths and was sitting on the futon. She set the basin and cloth down next to him. His eyes still looked like glass, she didn't know if he would be able to wash himself off or not. Not her problem! She had enough to do thanks to him. Kyoko let out a frustrated huff and left the room closing the door behind her. She stood there for a moment leaning against the door, exhausted.

"Darn it…" She muttered to herself opening the door she conscious getting the better of her. She knelt down next to the white haired stranger, who hadn't moved, and dipped the wash cloth into the basin. She began to wipe the dry mud from him. He continued to remain expressionless. She placed a hand over his forehead. He felt hot. She finished cleaning him up, got a fresh wash cloth soaked in cold water, and helped him into bed. Kneeling down Kyoko placed the cloth over his forehead.

"Nee-san?" He said once more this time looking at her directly. Kyoko glared down at him with a sour expression.

"I'm not your sister." She said as she got up and left.

* * *

Enishi stirred beneath the warm fabric. His body was more tired than he had thought and he was reluctant to get up.

'Bed?' He thought to himself. Enishi tossed the covers off of him and looked at his surroundings. He was in a barren room with a futon that he rested on, but last night he had... Where were his clothes? Who put this robe on him? Enishi was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a familiar swishing nose filled his ears, as something went against the wind. Enishi stood up and walked over to the window, but could not see anything. Enishi stepped back and looked around the room for the door. He walked through the hallway of the strange house cautiously. He came upon a small kitchen with a small fire burning. He then noticed an open door leading outside. Enishi stepped barefoot on to the dewy grass. He looked around and saw the blacksmith from yesterday standing outside practicing some rotations with a spear. She moved keenly. Left, right, left, jab, turn, up, turn, down… He stood there for a moment watching her practice as the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon. All that could be heard was the swift slashing noses and the birds heralding in the morning. 'This country life must be nice.' He thought to himself as he breathed in the fresh air for a moment.

Kyoko continued her rotations until she noticed the snow haired man watching her out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stopped pointing the spear head downwards to the ground and warping the shaft against her back.

"Good Morning." She smiled.

"I was getting worried. You hadn't woken up yet since you broke your fever, two days ago." Enishi glared at her.

"You must be hungry. I'll go fix us some breakfast." Kyoko walked past him and into the house, ignoring his cold stare. Enishi eyes followed and soon so did he. Enishi joined her in the kitchen. Kyoko had rolled and tacked up her sleeves and was preparing to boil some rice over the fire. Enishi took a seat by the flames observing. He wanted to ask her what had happened to him but decided against it for now.

"You are quite skilled with that spear." Enishi remarked breaking the silence as he looked at the weapon lying against the wall.

"Thank you, but I am not warrior like you." She replied while she washed the rice.

"And how do you know I am one?" Kyoko looked up from her work with a chuckle at his remark.

"I've been around the shop here for many years. I've see plenty of people come and go." She dumped the clean rice into a pot, carried it over to the fire, and took a seat next to him.

"Some people come here to have gifts made, ceremonial pieces crafted, or military weapons. However, when a warrior gives a request it is very different. Plus your weapon is pretty unique around here." She beamed at him.

"How did I end up in your house, and where are my clothes." Enishi asked coldly. Kyoko's smile faded and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well..." She began.

"Someone didn't take my advice when they left, and got caught in a storm. I saw you out there and was able to drag you in." She said as she poked at the fire with an iron rod. Enishi contemplated her words for a second.

"How do you know that I'm not some murder or assassin?" Kyoko turned to him, taken back by his words.

"I don't." She replied still looking at him, recalling their awkward first encounter.

"So I guess it is a good thing that your sword is broke." She laughed. Enishi scowled at her remark. Kyoko stood up and walked over to the door to pick up her spear.

"I guess I need to get the forge going for the day. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on breakfast." Enishi watched her figure disappear out the front door, leaving him alone once again to his thoughts.

A few moments later Kyoko returned. She walked over to the pot and checked the rice.

"Still needs a few more minutes." She observed. She sat back down.

"Forge takes a while to heat up..." Kyoko commented. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Kyoko. She furrowed her brow and began to shake her leg feeling jittery. Enishi noticed and asked.

"Is there something you want to say?" Kyoko let out a nervous laugh.

"Um… Well I don't think we ever formally induced ourselves." Enishi crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.

"Err… I'll start I'm Kage Kyoko." She smiled. "Ono Enishi" He lied.

"Nice to meet you I guess." She said nervously starched the back of her head. Enishi nodded at her and turn away.

* * *

_I am so so sorry for not updating. Cataclysm came out for World of Warcraft and all... yea so! That's my excuse whats yours for not leaving me a review? Takes and second and we all know everyone loves them and or good. So tell me how crappy I am I don't care, just take a minute to give input. I do want to thank my first reviewer _omasuoniwabanshi!_Thank you, and I will be keeping him as crazy and self absorbed as I can! Cause that's whats makes him so loveable...? I'll try my best to keep him as he is but has to be subjected to some change for story progression, and yes it is a shame people don't review. _


End file.
